


For my hero- Believe in yourself

by AwesomestPrussian



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Believe in Yourself, Bravery, Cheer up, I Love You, I need you, Motivational, You're perfect, a best friend, how I feel, i believe in you, i miss you, my hero, stronger than you think, verbal hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomestPrussian/pseuds/AwesomestPrussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my friend- my hero. You are braver than you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my hero- Believe in yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone that really matters to me. She expressed some concerns to me, and I felt this is the best way for me to say what I think and how I feel. I love you so much, Hero.

Hey. Hero. Remember when you called me brave? And you said I was strong? Or the time you asked me if I wished that you would leave me alone? All those questions you asked me with tears threatening to fall?   
I remember. Every single time.  
Honey, you're perfect. You're beautiful. I know you've heard me say it, but I need you to believe it. Not only are you beautiful on the outside, you glow with the beauty of your heart.   
I'm sorry, I'm not usually so wordy about feelings.   
I'm not as brave or strong or tough as you think. I haven't had to put up with as much crap as you. You've been through so much and I know you've felt like giving up but you DIDN'T give up. You kept going no matter how much it hurt you. You aren't broken and you won't let the world break you.   
That is bravery.   
That is amazing.   
That is beautiful.   
That is just one reason why I love you.   
You are my strong, brave, hero.


End file.
